


How a blizzard changed New Year's Eve

by TessaKenway



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, M/M, New Year's Eve, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaKenway/pseuds/TessaKenway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey went at New Years Eve into the office to be alone and to think about something else than Mike. But Mike's appearence and a upcoming blizzard changed his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How a blizzard changed New Year's Eve

It was New Years Eve. Never was a december colder but low temperatures didn't stop Harvey Specter to go to work. The snow fell high in New York and when he arrived at the office the whole city was white. Discontented he went through the snow and entered the large building. His suit wasn't warm but he would rather freeze to death than to wear something else to work. The lobby was empty but this didn't surprise him. Most likely they all celebrate the new year. But Harvey didn't care what they do, he had work to do. And being alone isn't a problem for him at all. To be honest, he needed to be alone. He didn't have to be here, this case wasn't a important one but its so much easier than being at home where he has nothing to do. Nothing that could stop him to think about Mike. Since Mike came into the law firm, Harvey can't stop thinking about him. Before he met Mike, he date pretty women because he liked it, but now he dates them to forget about Mike. They distract him like the work does. But now he rather works, also he planed a date in the evening.

He left the elevator at his floor and went straight into his office. Not even on this floor was someone. Quiet he put his briefcase on his desk and sat down in his chair. The open case file layed on his desk since yesterday and so he started to work. The lawsuit is in a few days and he is still looking for something he also could use for his plea. But to be honest, he sat alone in his office, doing unnecassary work only to think about something else than Mike.After a few hours of silent work, Harvey heared that someone knocks against the door of his office. He rised his head and looked directly in Mike's blue eyes. Mike smiled as bright as always and said: „It was so clear that you would be here.“ „Of course I am here, I have work to do. But what are you doing here?“ „Believe it or not, I also have work to do“ Harvey raised up one of his eyebrows. He knows Mike very well and this isn't typical for him. But Harvey said nothing, he was too happy about Mike's appearance in his office. „I just wanted to say hello, I will go back to my desk“, Mike said and left Harvey's office. „Don't go“, Harvey quiet said, more to himself than to Mike.

But Mike heard it and he came back with a questioning glance: „Have you said something?“ „Yeah, I said don't go“ Harvey tried to stay cool, what isn't easy because he nearly betrays himself. So he said the first thing that came into his mind. „You really rather work alone than with me? You should work here then I can help you and we can go home earlier.“ Mike thought about it a few seconds but then he nodded: „Sure, sounds good.“ Harvey smiled when Mike left his office and came back with the file under his arm. He put it on the desk and pulled a chair to it. Then he sat down on the chair, he was only a few centimeters away from Harvey, directly on the opposite. Mike started to work on his file but Harvey couldn't. Mike was so close to him, he saw how Mike's blue eyes read the file. He heard his breath and he couldn't stop looking at him. After a few minutes Mike rised up his head and his gaze met Harveys, which immediately looked down on his own file. He felt Mike's view, while he tried to read in the file. „Maybe we should turn on the radio?“, Mike asked. „Sure“, Harvey answered, happy that Mike didn't asked for his view. He turned around and turned on the radio. It was some stupid music but it was better than to hear Mike's breath and to be overhelmed by it. So Harvey could work, at least a little bit. They worked without speaking, each at his own file.

Until suddenly the news in the radio started. „We have to warn“, the voice of the moderator said and Harvey turned the radio louder. „The blizzard reachs New York earlier than expected and snow falls very high also the temperature is only 5 °F. Everyone has to stay at home. We don't know when the blizzard stops.“ Then the music started again but Harvey and Mike saw in each others eyes. Then they both looked to the window and saw that the snow really fell very fast and it was really much. Mike looked annoyed: „No, we really have to stay here? I have better things to do than stay at New years eve in the office!“ „You think, you are the only one?“, Harvey answered smiling. Now it was Mike who rised up his eyebrow: „You? I mean you were here before me. What could you have to do?“. „Believe it or not, I also have other things in my life than the work.“ He didn't wanted to tell Mike about his date and so didn't mentioned even when Mike asked:„Since when?“ „Shut up and work“ „Why? I mean it seems like we have the whole day.“ „Right but when we finish this, we can do other things.“ „Like what? What should we both do alone in this office?“ Harvey could imagine a few things what they could do but he stayed cool and just shrugged. „I don't know, but maybe we find something to do when we finished“ „Okay,“ Mike said and started to work again.

An hour later Harvey completly finished his file but Mike still worked at his. But Harvey said nothing, he looked at Mike, like he did before. He sat there for hours and it's going to be dark outside, only the snow was lucid. Then there was suddenly a loud noise. „What was this?“, Mike asked confused. „I don't know“, Harvey said and stood up to went in the direction of the noise. „Damn it“, he said when he realized that it was the the heater. „What?“, Mike asked loud. „It's the heater, I think it is broken.“ „You are kidding right?“ „No, I'm sorry“ „In radio they said 5 °F. Without a heater we are going to freeze to death!“ Harvey bashed against the heater but nothing happened. „Clearly broken“, he said loud to Mike and went back to the desk. Meanwhile it was cold in the office. „We really have a problem.“ „Didn't you have a coat or something like this?“ Harvey looked dumbfounded and answered with his typical vanity „You really think that I wear a coat over this suit? Do you have any idea, how expensive this kind of suit is?“ „I get it. But what now?“ „I guess its same situation in the whole building, so it doesn't make any different whether we stay here or go to another place in this building.“ Mike nodded but then his eyes lit up and he smiled: „I have an idea!“ „What?“ „I know what we can do.“ „Bring it on“ „Sure, do you remember the emergency kit?“ Harveys nodded. „And?“ Mike continued: „In such a emergency kit is always a rescue blanket, maybe we can find it.“ Harvey looked sceptical but then he agreed: „We can try it. I think the emergency kit is at the corridor.“ „I'll get it“, Mike said and left the office.

Harvey turned off the radio, after hours of music he was really annoyed of it. Also he already shivered because of the cold and he tried again to make the heater work. To be alone with Mike in the office wasn't what he planend and that made him nervous. He was pretty sure that sooner or later he will loose his pokerface and that is exactly what he is afraid of . Then Mike came back into the office, with a blanket in his hands. „I have both good and bad news. The good is that I found a blanket“ „And what is the bad?“ „I just found one“ „Oh, yeah that's a problem“ They both stood in the room and looked embrassed at each other. „You can take it“, Harvey said, „I didn't need it so badly.“ „You are kidding. I can hear your teeth-chattering. You can take it“ „As if my teeth would chattering“, Harvey laughed and then he said something he regreted in the same second: „Maybe we should share it?“ Mike looked baffled but then he sighed and said: „Why not? Before we freeze to death.“ Then he came with the blanket to Harvey, who already sat and sat next to him at the heater. He pulled the blanket over them both. They wear closer than they have ever been before. Mike's left shoulder was against Harvey's right shoulder. Harvey couldn't think, he was overhelmed. He didn't care for the cold or for his suit, which was dirty because of the sitting on the ground.

„That's a kind of weird. I planned to be a short time in the office and to celebrate the New Year after it but now I'm siting on the ground in the office, next to my boss and share a blanket with him, because of a blizzard,“ Mike laughed after a few minutes. „I also planned other things. I have a date, at...“, Harvey looked at his clock, it was 11 o'clock p.m, and also laughed, „oh right now. Damn, She is hot“ „Something serious?“ „No“, Harvey sighed, „but who knows?“ „Yeah,“ Mike replied and then he looked down on the blanket. And then they sat there, embrassed and without knowing what to say. It was getting colder and they both started to freeze. „Under no circumstands it is 5 °F, it has to be much colder,“ Mike said and looked to Harvey, who looked back. „Don't dare to come nearer to me!“, Harvey said nervous. He wished so much that Mike come closer but he was overhelmed even yet what if he comes closer? „I also don't want it but do you have any better idea?“, Mike said and came closer to Harvey, after he answered nothing. Mike laid his head down on Harvey's shoulder. He was so damn close to Mike, it was hard for him to endure this closeness.

Very slowly he laid his arm around Mike, afraid of how he could react. Of course Mike react, he sat there and looked like he felt very unwell with this. But then he directly saw in Harveys eyes and laughed. „That really wasn't what I planned for today. But I guess it could be worser“ „What do you mean?“ „I mean that if you would kiss me right now, that this would make it worser!“ „Why do you think that my kiss could make this situation worser?,“ Harvey asked but when Mike opened his mouth to answer, he couldn't resist any longer and kissed him. He pressed his lips soft on Mike's, he was so nervous. To his surprise Mike kissed him back, but he was also careful, like he couldn't believe what happened. It was a really short kiss, just a few seconds. After the kiss they both smiled much brighter than before. „And? Did my kiss made this worser?,“ Harvey asked as a joke but in his voice was also uncertainty.

„Yeah“ Mike answered and looked deep into Harvey's eyes, whose heart broke in this second but then he smiled and handled it like the whole thing was a joke: „Shut up, I'm a good kisser.“ „Nothing to say against this fact“, Mike answered, „ It just made it worser.“ „I don't understand what you mean?“, Harvey asked, unsure if he should be happy or not. „I mean and I wanted to explain it to you before you kissed me, that a kiss from you really make everything much worser,“ Mike said slowly, „because now I really can't resist you anymore.“ Then he kisssed Harvey. It was a long and deep kiss, full of love and passion. „Wait, what?“, Harvey asked and pushed Mike a few centimeters away, „you can't resist me? You kidding me, right?“ „Do I really have to kiss you again to show you my seriousness?“, Mike laughed and looked back into Harvey's eyes, who looked down on his clock and then out of the window. He started to smile brighter than before: „You know what time it is?“ „No, why?“, Mike asked but then he heard it. The loud noise of new years eve parties. „Happy new year“, Harvey said and kissed Mike, like he always wanted to kiss him and Mike kissed him back with the same passion.

After this incredible kiss Mike laid his head against Harvey's chest and they both were pretty sure that the new year will be awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a few days ago, when the snow fell high and couldn't stop thinking about Marvey locked in the office because of a blizzard. Then I combined it with New Year's Eve and so this story happend.
> 
> I started to write fanfiction a few weeks ago and I would love to get some comments how I can improve my work.


End file.
